


The Quiet Ones

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Post, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being to told to try writing countless times by my family, I finally did. This is the first piece I ever completed outside of education purposes. Its just a simple poem on a personality of a introverted person. Nothing special. Read if that is your kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Ones

The Quiet Ones

Every school, family, group has them—  
The Quiet Ones.  
A position I myself have and do not shun.

 

We are the ones who prefer to listen, rather than talk.  
Listening to your problems, dreams, and goals in silence.

 

We are the ones who watch events unfold, without a word.

 

We are the ones whose thoughts and emotions are hidden from the world.  
The Quiet Ones.

 

When some people look at us, they see a shadow.  
In their eyes, we are not worth a second look.  
We are forgotten the moment their gaze leaves us.  
But this does little to bother us,  
It doesn’t matter—  
For we have little desire to be a part of their lives; to us, it’s not worth the fuss.

 

However, some other people can see us for who we truly are.  
These people can see that there is something worthwhile behind our mask—

And it’s those people who have the privilege to know what secrets run through our minds.

 

We have a different way of thinking and seeing the world.  
We can think outside the box,   
we choose not to show it.

 

We are thoughtful, understanding,  
And being the center of attention holds no sway.  
We can be seen and heard but remain invisible.

 

It is rare for our shells to crack,  
But that doesn’t mean it’s not possible.  
Our friends and family are the select few whom we open our minds to.

 

However, to everyone else, we are a riddle they don’t bother to crack.  
They give us little notice, but we’re content with that,  
Since we are happy with who we are. We are satisfied with our lives.  
We enjoy being invisible, a shadow,  
The Quiet Ones.


End file.
